Hide and Seek
by YonderB
Summary: Kenpachi and Yachiru play hide and seek, and soul society gets smashed up because of it! 'nuff said.


Kenpachi sighed, sitting with his back propped up against a tree, his hands placed calmly on his bent knees, eyes half open with a light glaze. Anyone who gave him a glance, would've thought they could've smacked him over the head, and he wouldn't react.

But, there wasn't anyone stupid enough to try it out.

Truth has it, that Kenpachi was in fact, the most aware of his surroundings he had ever been, hearing every rustle of the leaves above him, and the creaking of the branches.

"... Ten. Ready or not, here i come." grunted Kenpachi, his eyes loosing their glaze as he heaved himself to his feet.

The captain frowned, walking from his tree that was growing on it's own, right in the center of his backyard. Kenpachi looked around the yard;

It was rather big, 50 by 50 meters, if he had to guess. Large, lush bushes all around the boarder, trees placed here and there, flowers poking up from the ground, glowing with colour, all the trees, flowers and bushes having been planted by Yachiru herself.

Kenpachi sighed, walking over to the furthest wall of bushes, where the bushes were the largest, and leant over, pushing the sleek, shiny leafs away.

Under the bush, lying on her back, was a grinning Yachiru.

"_Waaaaiiii_! You found me, Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed happily, bouncing to her feet and out of the bushes.

Kenpachi said nothing, letting the bush spring back into it's original position. "What now?"

"We eat! Waaai! _Waaaaaaiiii_!" Yachiru cheered, flinging her tiny arms in the air, positively beaming.

"It wasn't even a fair game." Kenpachi grunted simply, crossing his massive arms.

"What's a fair game then?" the young girl asked, staring at Kenpachi with wide, curious eyes.

Kenpachi smirked.

Hitsugaya sat at his desk a few minutes later, flicking through his paperwork, then he faintly saw a pink blur zoom into his office.

"Eh?" was the only thing that came to mind.

"Don't tell him that I'm here, Hitsu-Hitsu!" a squeak came from under Hitsugaya's desk.

Hitsugaya pushed his chair back slightly and blinked at Yachiru, who was crouched happily under his desk, beside his feet.

"Who?" Toushirou asked simply.

Hitsugaya's answer came sooner than expected.

Toushirou's head snapped up as his window smashed, Kenpachi landing with a loud '_BAM_' on the ground beside Hitsugaya's desk.

"_RUUUNNNN_!" squealed Yachiru gleefully, zooming out from under Hitsugaya's desk and out the door.

Hitsugaya only just registered the maniacal grin on Kenpachi's face just before the eleventh-devision captain sprinted after his vice-captain.

A minute later, Matsumoto poked her head into Hitsugaya's office to see the dazed captain staring at his smashed window.

In the sixth devision Renji heard the high-pitched squeal of "OUTTA-DA-_WAAAAAAY_!" and only just flattened himself against the hallway wall before Yachiru zoomed past him, Kenpachi hot on her heels.

"... 'Da _fuck_?" Renji gaped.

"Abarai Renji, what--?" Byakuya started to ask, poking his head out of his office before immediately yanking it back in as Yachiru streaked past in a pink blur, Kenpachi zooming after her.

Byakuya stepped out of his office again, staring at the rapidly retreating broad shoulders of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Byakuya turned to see numerous curious heads poked out of doorways asking their neighbors if it was in fact the eleventh devision captain and vice-captain that were there a split-second ago.

"Get back to work." Byakuya hissed softly, all the faces turning toward him before retreating back into their offices, leaving Renji, who was standing in the hallway, with an odd sort of look on his face. Kinda like the look you get when you walk into a room and a cream pie hits you square in the face, leaving you wondering who threw that pie, why it was thrown at you, and why it tastes like potatoes.

"Something wrong, fuku-taichou?" Byakuya's words literally snapped Renji out of his trance, making the vice-captain stumble back a few paces and blink numerous times.

"n... Nothing, taichou..." Renji answered softly, blinking and wandering down the hallway, seeming dazed. "... Kenpachi-taichou... running... Yachiru-fuku-taichou... _not_... fighting..."

Byakuya frowned as Renji's mutterings caught his ears, but merely waved it off, sweeping gracefully back into his office.

"GOTCHA!"

Yachiru squealed as she felt large hands enclose around her middle, hauling her into the air.

"_WAAAIII_! KEN-CHAN WON!" Yachiru cheered, feeling her taichou throw her up in the air, then catch her again, the pink-haired girl beamed down at her captain, wiggling her tiny legs.

"C'mon, kid." Kenpachi smirked, placing the girl onto his shoulder.

"Where we goin', Ken-chan?" Yachiru chirped, poking one of the bells which was on the tips of Kenpachi's hair that was next to her, loving the light, musical jingle that tinkled from it.

"You said ya wanted to eat, right? So, lets eat." Kenpachi said simply, shrugging lightly, feeling Yarichu's tiny rump bounce lightly on his shoulder.

"_WAAAAAAAAIIIIII_!" Yachiru squealed, flinging her tiny arms in the air happily.

Kenpachi made his way to his house, never seeing the use of locking the door, he merely shoved it open, not even blinking at what he saw, shoving the door closed again with a well-aimed kick.

"WAAAII! _Q-BALL_!" squealed Yachiru.

"Stop calling me that, _dammit_!" snapped Ikkaku, his bald head almost glimmering angrily.

"Calm yourself. It's not exactly very becoming." Yumichika said softly.

Kenpachi crossed his arms, looking down at the two of them, who were sitting in the center of Kenpachi's living room, some riceballs, sake, and dango placed on a table in between them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to warn you, taichou." Ikkaku said simply, leaning lazily back onto his elbows.

"It seems, whilst you were playing with Yachiru-fuku-taichou, you..." Yumichika paused, placing a delicate finger to his chin, thanking of the appropriate word.

"... caused _quite_ a wreckage." Yumichika finished with a light nod, placing his hands neatly in his lap.

"You smashed up Hitsugaya-taichou's window, the doors were blown off the fourth-division, the sixth-division seems to have lost three meters off Renji-fuku-taichou's office... shall i go on?" Ikkaku listed with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so mean, Q-ball!" Yachiru whined, hopping off Kenpachi's shoulder, landing on the floor on one toe perfectly.

Ikkaku said nothing, but twitched all the same.

"... Eh." Kenpachi shrugged, walking over and sitting down in front of the table, taking one of the bottles of sake that was residing there.

"_Waaai_!" Yachiru squealed, hurrying over, ducking under one of Kenpachi's massive arms and sitting in his lap, her legs draped comfortably over his crossed legs, before grabbing a riceball.

Kenpachi looked down at Yachiru for a moment, the sake bottle at his lips, then grunted, shrugging lightly before tipping back the bottle and letting the blessed alcohol burn his throat.

Yumichika smiled and took a dango delicately in between two fingers, bringing it to his mouth.

"Whatcha gonna do when they come lookin' for ya because of the wreck ya made, taichou?" Ikkaku asked, heaving himself into a sitting position before grabbing a riceball, shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

Kenpachi shrugged in a non-caring manner, slamming down the empty sake bottle and reaching for another.

Yachiru happily nibbled away at her riceball, humming a bubbly and happy tune while the three adults merely ate and drank until content.

"Wanna play again, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked after half an hour of sitting, tilting her head backwards until she could see her captain's face.

Kenpachi flicked the rice pieces off Yachiru's face and smirked. "Yeah. Why not?"

Yamichika sighed softly as he watched the pink blur that was Yachiru, zoom out the window.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." Kenpachi said slowly, sifting through the empty bottles of sake, looking for a full one.

"Five..."

Ikkaku stuffed another riceball into his mouth.

"Six..."

Men in shinigami uniforms ran toward Kenpachi's house.

"Seven..."

Kenpachi found a full sake bottle and drowned the whole thing.

"Eight..."

The shinigami outside hurried to Kenpachi's door.

"Nine..."

Yumichika ran delicate fingers through his shimmering hair in a self-preserving manner.

"Ten. Ready or not, here i come."

Kenpachi was gone, and the window was wide open.

Ikkaku sighed, then heard loud banging coming from the door.

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other for a moment, then bolted out the window that Yachiru and Kenpachi had left through.

"_Taichou_! Can we join in!"

((END. well, that was fun! thanks for reading. it's my first time trying to write Kenpachi-sama, Yachiru-tan, Ikkaku-kun and Yumichika-chan, so be niceeee! waaaaiii! _waaaaiii_!))


End file.
